Fallin' For Gyu
by BabyGGyu2
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjalani sebuah hubungan.. Tapi tiba-tiba Changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun.. Bagaimana dengan Siwon yang juga mencintai Kyuhyun? Re-publish!


**Title** : Fallin' for GYU

**Rate** : T

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, and others.

**Pairing(s)** : WonKyu, ChangKyu and others.

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

**Warning** : AU, BL, OOC, Shounen-ai, M-preg, typo(s).

**Disclaimer** : _God_, _Their Own_, _Their Family_.

**Summary** : Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjalani sebuah hubungan.. Tapi tiba-tiba changmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun.. Bagaimana dengan Siwon yang juga mencintai Kyuhyun?

.

.

Chapter 1

_The Farewell?_

.

.

Pagi yang indah, walaupun saat ini terhitung memasuki musim dingin, namun matahari masih dengan semangat memberikan kehangatan. Termasuk pasangan yg masih tertidur dengan posisi yg _Errr- _romantis. Seorang namja tampan masih tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk namja tampan yang kelewat manis. Namja manis itu tertidur di dada namja tampan, sedangkan si tampan memeluk _protective_ _namjachingu _nya. Yang pasti mereka tertidur dengan senyuman yg terpatri di wajahnya masing-masing. Entah apa yg mereka impikan, atau bagaimana malam yg lalu mereka lewati.

"Eungh…" namja manis atau yg akrab dipanggil Kyu itu melenguh saat sinar matahari mulai menyorotnya melalui celah-celah gorden.

"Minnie… Banguun."

"_Baby~ let me sleep_. Apa kau tidak lelah setelah kita melakukan 'itu' malam tadi?" Kata changmin tersenyum.

BLUSH

Yang ditanya hanya _blushing_ dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dada bidang _namjachingu_ nya itu.

"_Waeyo_? Kau ingat sekarang?" Tanya Changmin meggoda..

"Minnie~ hentikaaan..." rajuk Kyuhyun yg wajahnya sudah memanas.

"_Ne ne Arasseo_... Sekarang beri aku _ Morning Kiss_ dulu." Changmin memajukan bibir nya..

CUP~

Walaupun hanya kecupan kilat sekaligus manis, percayalah Changmin sangat senang. Karna selama ini bisanya dia yg memberinya dulu.

"Sudah ah. Aku mau mandi." kata Kyuhyun yg sudah mulai bangun, namun ditahan oleh Changmin..

"Apa lagi?"

"_Saranghae_~…" Nampaknya pagi ini Changmin senang membuat jantung Kyuhyun ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

"_Nado_..." jawab Kyu kilat sambil berlari ke kamar mandi..

Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Kyuhyun-_nya_ itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu, Aku mencintaimu…"

"_Hyung_... A...Aku-"

"Tidak perlu dijawab Kyu, Aku tau jawabanmu…"

"_H_..._Hyung_, Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak Kyu, Tidak apa-apa... Hhh, sekarang aku sudah lega. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. "

"Maafkan aku, _Siwon Hyung_…"

.

.

"_Hyung_~ kau sedang apa?" Tanya sang _eternal magnae _pada _Art of voice_ yg sedang menonton TV dengan raut serius sambil memencet r_emote_ nya berulang2. Di sebelahnya ada pasangan romantis seantero, siapa lagi kalau bukan EunHae. Eunhyuk tidur terlentang di paha Donghae yg mengelus rambut blonde nya dengan sayang. Sedangkan _uri-leader _sedang memencet HP nya serius. Shindong dan Sungmin sedang memakan keripik kentang. Sang 'kudanya' SUJU sedang menyesap _cappuccino_ nya. Dan Cinderella? Dia sedang menyisir rambut kucing kesayangannya.

"Aku sedang mencari yg seru Wookie." Yg bertanya hanya mengangguk dan ikut bergabung dengan _Hyung_ nya itu.. Lebih tepatnya _namjachingu_ nya..

"Sebentar Yesung-ah!" kata Teuki tiba2 saat melihat lintas berita di salah satu channel.

Teuki, Yesung, dan Wookie yg serius menonton TV hanya membelalakan matanya saat melihat berita tersebut.

"_MWO_?"

Teriakan ketiganya membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang di sekitar nya ikut melihat ke arah TV. Dan reaksi mereka semuanya sama.

"A...Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Benarkah?" "Kenapa kita tidak diberi tau?"

Satu per satu pertanyaan terucap dari mereka.

PRANG

Spontan semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. _Magnae_ mereka yg baru bangun itu, hanya menatap nanar kearah TV tersebut. Bahkan saat ini air mata nya mendesak untuk keluar. Dan PSP kesayangannya yg pecah pun dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

"KYU?" pekik mereka bersamaan karena kaget.

Baiklah, Apa berita yg sebenarnya mereka lihat?

"_Yunho dan Changmin, yakni member TVXQ hari ini terlihat di Incheon Airport. Pesawat mereka yang menuju Jepang bertolak sekitar 1 jam yg lalu. BoyBand level atas ini akan tinggal di Jepang untuk pembuatan dan promosi album mereka. SM Entertaiment menklarifikasi bahwa mereka diperkirakan akan tinggal untuk waktu yang lama karena mereka akan di fokuskan di Jepang." _

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Pelan pelan, air mata Kyuhyun jatuh pasti.

Dalam hatinya bertanya, _"Ini mimpi?"_

Dalam benaknya berkata, _"Jika ini mimpi bangunkan aku segera Tuhan..."_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya kini adalah _Hyungdeul _nya yang tengah menatap nya cemas.

Kaki Kyuhyun lemas, tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Dia terduduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sebelumnya tidak pernah terfikirkan dan terbayangkan olehnya, Kekasihnya― Changmin, meninggalkannya tanpa 1 kata pun. Padahal kemarin pagi, masih jelas dalam ingatannya saat terbangun dari tidurnya Changmin memeluknya erat. Tapi pagi ini? Dia bangun dan tau bahwa Changmin tak akan ada di sisinya selama 3 tahun.

Perlu penekanan, 3 TAHUN!

Ya, begitu beritanya. TVXQ akan vakum dengan segala aktivitas di Korea selama 3 tahun!

.

Donghae langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yg terduduk sambil terisak itu― memeluknya memberi ketenangan. Sedangkan _Hyungdeul_-nya yang lain hanya menatap kasihan pada _magnae _nya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meringis, tangan kananya mencengkram kuat kaos hitam polos bagian perutnya.

"S..Sa..Kit." Donghae yg masih memeluknya langsung melepas pelukannya saat mendengar suara lemah yg terdengar seperti bisikan itu..

Siwon yg kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Donghae, langsung ikut merunduk mensejajarkan posisinya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Apa yg sakit Kyu?" Kini _Cheonsa Leader_ lah yang angkat bicara.

"Aa..aah.. _Hyung_~" setelah sulit untuk mengatakan beberapa kata itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun pingsan. Dengan sigap, tubuh kurus itu kini sudah ada di pangkuan Siwon dan mengangkatnya mudah ke kamar KyuMin. Semua berlari mengikuti langkah Siwon.

Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun pelan dan menarik selimut berwarna _babyblue_ itu menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, Kyunnie kenapa?" Tanya Wookie pada Leeteuk yang kini beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan keluar dari ruangan.

"_Hyung_, _odiya_?" Giliran Shindong yg bertanya.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Kata Leeteuk singkat.

===============1013=============

Sudah 1 jam berlalu, dan kyuhun belum juga sadar, yang lain sudah pergi karena jadwal yg mengharuskan mereka untuk bekerja lagi. Mungkin sebagian member tidak pergi meninggalkan dorm. Sebut saja Leeteuk yangg entah pergi kemana karena dari 1 jam yang lalu, dia tidak memunculkan batang hidung nya sama sekali.

Dan Siwon, yang saat ini duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali menyeka keringat di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhun demam. Dan Siwon rela men_cancel_ jadwalnya demi pujaan hatinya itu.

Dalam keheningan, Siwon melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa waktu yg lalu, saat dirinya menyatakan cinta pada kyuhyun. Bodoh memang jika diingat Kyuhyun saat itu― mungkin saat ini juga masih milik Changmin.

"Hhhh…" Siwon menghela nafas pelan. Sedikit mengurangi sesak di dadanya saat dia mengingat Kyuhyun sakit hanya seorang Changmin.

CEMBURU

Mungkin itu yg terjadi saat ini.

"Eungh…" Pikiran Siwon menguap begitu saja saat mendengar leguhan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya yg sayu.

"….."

Siwon mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Karena Siwon hanya bisa melihat gerakan bibir Kyu tanpa mendengar apapun.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya lagi.

Alis kanan Siwon terangkat― tidak mengerti.

Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun tertidur lagi. Mungkin itu lebih baik, pikirnya. Dan dia sendiri hanya menikmati lekukan wajah _magnae _itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, darimana saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Leeteuk sampai di SUKIRA.

"Dari Soo Man-_ssi_" Kata Leeteuk singkat sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Eunhyuk hanya mengernyit saat mendengarnya. Seolah mengerti tatapan Eunhyuk, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan setelah di kita di _Dorm_"

.

.

.

"Tadi aku ke tempat Soo Man-_ssi_."

Semua sedang duduk melingkar mendengarkan Leeteuk. Minus Kyuhyun tentunya..

"Lalu?"

"Katanya TVXQ benar-benar akan vakum di Korea, sebagai gantinya mereka akan mempersiapkan segalanya di Jepang. Katanya, demi kelancaran popularitas mereka disana, mereka akan tinggal di Jepang."

Leeteuk menghela nafas sebentar, yang lain masih serius mendengarkan.

"Sepertinya berita yg tadi kita lihat itu benar, mereka harus tinggal untuk waktu yang lama. Dan berita baiknya, mereka mungkin tidak akan lebih dari 3 tahun disana. Dan―"

"Dan?" Tanya Heechul tidak sabar.

"Dan berita buruknya..."

"Apa?"

"Sabar Heenim~" Kata Leeteuk sedikit kesal karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja.

"Untuk kelancaran semuanya, mereka tidak di izinkan berhubungan dengan orang luar, termasuk kita― temannya." Ucap Leeteuk agak berat di akhir kalimatnya.

" Tapi bagaimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae was-was.

"Haaah… Aku bingung! Aku harus mengatakan apa pada Kyuhun? Ditambah lagi Changmin tidak memberitau apapun pada Kyuhyun."

"Apa mereka bisa dihubungi?" Kini Sungmin angkat bicara.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali tapi―"

Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya, Karena merasa semuanya tau apa yang akan dia katakan pada akhirnya.

Hening―

Untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut mereka. Mungkin terlalu larut pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

"Dia tadi bangun tapi tidak ingin makan Hyung." Wookie menyahut.

"Jadi dia belum makan dari pagi?" Wookie menggeleng.

Hari sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Dan akhirya rapat kecil-kecilan itu terpaksa dibubarkan karena mengingat mereka dikejar _deadline_ untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

-1013-

"Won-ah, kau istirahat dulu sana. Biar aku yg menjaganya." Kata Sungmin.

Siwon yg terlihat lelah, hanya menggeleng.

"_Hyung_ tidur saja, tidak apa-apa kan aku disini?"

Sungmin terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Melihat wajah Siwon yg memohon, dia tidak tega.

"Baiklah... aku akan tidur. Kau juga harus tidur, jangan sampai Kyuhun sembuh kau yang sakit…" Kata Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang imut

Bukan Sungmin tidak tau kenapa Siwon rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia yg paling tau― Bagaimana perasaan Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Annyeong… Masih ada yang inget sama fic ini? Saya sengaja _re-publish_ ini ff Cuma mau ngasih tau. Kalau akun saya (**BabyGGyu**) telah di hack. Semua ff lenyap. Dan beberapa orang mengaku mendapat pesan dari akun itu. Jadi kalau merasa mendapat pesan dari _**Miitha-Chan Princevil Magnae Cassielfshipper**_ (facebook), ._**GaeimGyu **_(Twitter) ataupun akun di Screenplays sendiri (_**BabyGGyu**_) tolong JANGAN PERCAYA! Karena saya sama sekali tidak bisa membuka semua akun tadi. ^^

Kalau masih ada yang nunggu kelajutan dari _Fallin' For GYU_ dan ff saya yg lain bisa mengunjungi blog pribadi di **wonkyufairy # wordpress # com  
**

Terima Kasih,^^

Sign,

_**BabyGGyu **_


End file.
